OS Narry Storan - Un déguisement comme un autre
by Mala29
Summary: Harry est déguisé en carotte, Niall en lui, et ils ne veulent tous les deux ne pas être là. Pourtant ils le sont, et finalement, ce n'est pas si mal. OS Narry Storan - Spécial Mardis Gras - LEMON explicite


COUPLE : Narry Storan (Niall Horan x Harry Styles)

RATING : M (pour cause de lemon)

NOTE DE MOI : Un petit OS pour Mardi Gras. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. :)

**_Déguisements parmi tant d'autres_**

PoV Harry Styles

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'avais accepté de venir à cette fête ? Déguisé en plus. Je ne sais pas. On à plus quatre ans non plus. Ça passe le temps du déguisement.

Je laissais échapper un long soupire. Le pire, c'est que je sais pourquoi je suis là... Je suis pathétique. C'est parce que je ne peux rien lui refuser. Je ne peux rien refuser à mon meilleur ami. Malheureusement, et Louis en profite bien...

Rien, même pas ce stupide déguisement de carotte. Mais pourquoi il voulait que je sois en carotte ?! Je ne peux même pas bouger la tête avec ce stupide truc. Et pour les bras, c'est dans le genre miraculeux que je n'ai pas encore tapé dans quelqu'un... Encore plus que je ne sois pas tombé... J'ai l'impression d'être un sumo...

Je cherchais une occupation du regard, je n'allais pas regarder les gens se dandiner sur la piste de danse au son de cette soupe que l'on osait appeler musique toute la soirée. Le buffet, parfait. Je poussais les quelques personnes trop bourrées pour se rendre compte qu'une carotte géante ne pouvait pas zigzaguer entre tout le monde.

Je me pris une assiette et je tournais autour des plats pour faire mon choix. Je fis une deuxième tour et pris les plats que j'avais sélectionné avant.

Mon assiette remplie, je cherchais du regard une table vide et le plus loin possible de la piste de danse. Mon choix se porta sur une table isolée, comme je le souhaitais, près d'un mur

Je posais mon assiette et j'allais m'asseoir lorsque je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié de prendre des couverts. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois... Cette soirée allait être longue...

Je retournais chercher des couverts au buffet avant de revenir vers ma table et de m'asseoir.

J'allais piquer dans mon assiette lorsque quelqu'un vient m'interpeller.

"**Hum... Excuse moi."**

Je relevais la tête pour croiser un regard d'un bleu éclatant.

"**Je peux m'asseoir ici ? **Me demanda-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

- **Bien sûr**"

Je le vis poser une assiette bien remplie et repartir en chercher d'autre. Au final, il revint avec plus de cinq assiettes, toutes plus pleine que la précédente.

Je le regardais effaré ainsi que la quantité de nourriture qu'il avait prévu d'ingurgiter.

"**Tu vas vraiment manger tout ça ? **Ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer.

- **Bah quoi ? J'ai faim.**

**- Ouais mais enfin..."**

Je me tus, devinant que ça ne servirait à rien que je discute avec lui de la quantité de nourriture qu'il devait manger.

"**Au fait, je suis Niall, **se présenta le blond.

- **Harry.**

**- Enchanté, **me répondit-il avant de manger un peu. **J'aime bien ton déguisement.**

**- Merci. Mais il est pas vraiment original.**

**- Mieux que le mien en tous cas, **me fit-il remarquer.

- **D'ailleurs, en quoi tu es déguisé ? **lui demandais-je.

- **En moi.**

**- C'est pas bête comme idée. Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à ça quand on m'a proposé ce stupide costume encombrant !"**

Il rigola. Un silence s'attarda entre nous pendant que je regardais les danseurs en mangeant doucement. J'allais me lever pour remplir à nouveau mon assiette lorsque que Niall m'attrapa le bras.

"**Je t'en donne un peu si tu veux. J'en ai pris de trop."**

Je me rassis et acquiesçais alors qu'il me donnait une de ses nombreuses assiettes.

"**Tu es l'invité de qui ? **demandais-je en piquant une carotte dans mon assiette.

- **De Liam."**

J'haussais un sourcil. Je ne connaissais pas tout le monde, pour ne pas dire personne, dans cette fête. En fait, je ne connaissais que Louis et, maintenant, Niall.

Il se retourna et chercha quelqu'un du regard.

"**Tu vois le Batman collé à... C'est quoi ça ? Un brocolis ? **

**- Bingo, **dis-je en reconnaissant mon ami.

- **Ah. Drôle de déguisement.**

**- Ouais, enfin pas mieux que moi, **répliquais-je.

- **Pas faux. Enfin bref. Le Batman ,c'est Liam.**

**- Et le brocolis, c'est Louis. **Le présentais-je à distance.

- **Vous avez quelque chose avec les légumes ? **Demanda le blond, amusé par nos tenues.

- ** Pas plus que ça. Mais Louis voulait vraiment que nous soyons en légumes.**

**- Tu dois vraiment l'aimer pour accepter de porter ça."**

Je le regardais intrigué. Pourquoi cette remarque ?

Une ombre voila ses yeux et son visage s'assombrit.

"**Je le considère comme un frère, si c'est ce tu veux savoir."**

Il me sourit et recommença à manger. L'ombre de tristesse est repartie. Je le regardais avec un peu plus d'attention qu'au début.

Ses cheveux étaient visiblement teints car leur basesétait brune. Ses longs cils battaient contre son visage. Je suivais l'os de sa mâchoire du regard jusqu'à ses lèvres roses où venait quelques fois glisser une langue curieuse pour les humidifier.

Mignon. Très mignon même. Mais je suis sûr qu'il est hétéro... Dommage...

"**Tu sors avec quelqu'un ? **Me demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- **Euh... Non. On m'a plaqué il y a deux moi.**

**- Mince... Désolé... Comment elle s'appelait ? **S'enquit-il

- _**Elle **_**? **Je rigolais. **Non, non. C'est un gars. Il s'appelle Josh.**

**- Oh ! Pardon... Je croyais que... Enfin que tu étais hétéro. **Balbutia-t-il

- **Ça change quelque chose que je ne le sois pas ? **Demandais-je, habitué aux réactions de rejets.

- **Non non ! **S'empressa-t-il. **Pourquoi t'as t'il plaqué ? **

**- J'en sais trop rien en fait. Je ne devais plus lui accorder assez d'attention.**

**- C'est bête... Un gars comme toi, je ne l'aurais pas plaqué moi... **Marmonna-t-il

- **Pardon ? **

**- Rien."**

Il replongea le nez dans son assiette. Avais-je bien entendu ? Pas possible. Non, non. Niall est hétéro. Ils sont rares les gars gays. Pas possible qu'il y en ai quatre à cette fête. Non, il n'y a que moi, Louis et apparemment Liam vu comment il dansait près de mon ami.

D'ailleurs, où était-il celui là ? Je grommelais et le cherchais du regard.

"**Tu cherches quoi ? **Me demanda Niall en me voyant gigoter sur ma chaise pour apercevoir Louis.

**- Un brocolis. **

**-LE brocolis ? Louis, en gros.**

**- Oui, ce brocolis là.**

**- Il est monté. **

**- Monté ? **Répétais-je.

- **Ouais. Avec un Batman".**

Ainsi ma supposition était juste. Liam était lui aussi gay. Je repris mon plat et mangeais un brocolis. Tiens, je mange un Louis. Tant pis. Il se fait vraiment manger là haut.

**"Au fait, je t'ai dit que j'étais seul en ce moment, mais toi ? **dis-je à Niall

- **Libre aussi. **

**- Fille ou gars ? **cherchais-je à savoir.

- **Gars."**

Je restais bouche bée. Non ! Pas possible ! Il n'est pas gay ! J'y crois pas !

"**Bah quoi ? C'est si surprenant que ça ? **Demanda-t-il.

**- Un peu. J'étais convaincu que tu étais hétéro.**

**- Comme quoi les apparences sont trompeuses.**

**- Oui... Je me demande pourquoi je me retiens depuis tout à l'heure... **

Chuchotais-je

- **Tu te retiens pour faire la même chose que moi ? **

**- Je pense", **dis-je malicieusement.

Je me levais et Niall fit de même. Oh oh... Mais c'est que nous avons les mêmes pensées le petit blond et moi.

Je lui pris la main et je me dirigeais vers les escaliers. Je remerciais l'organisateur de la fête d'avoir prévu des chambres.

"**On devrait se dépêcher un peu... Sinon, je risque de craquer entre la chambre et les escaliers" **Me chuchota Niall d'une voix chaude.

Mmmm... S'il me parlait comme ça, je ne résisterais pas longtemps moi non plus.

Je lui pris la main et je me mis à courir pour atteindre l'étage.

Même saoul, les gens avaient eu l'idée de fermer les portes des chambres utilisées.

Une chambre de libre de trouvée, je m'empressais de rentrer, Niall sur les talons.

J'eu à peine le temps de verrouiller la porte que la bouche de Niall vint à l'assaut de la mienne.

Il m'embrassa férocement, mais il était doux aussi. J'entrouvris la bouche lors d'un gémissement auquel mon partenaire répondit.

Sa langue se faufila jusqu'à la mienne.

Nous ne prenions même pas la peine de chercher à se connaître, nous nous connaissions. C'était étrange, mais mon corps semblait être fait pour le sien.

Il décolla sa bouche de la mienne.

**"Putain... **Souffla-t-il. **Pourquoi tu as ce déguisement ?**

**- J'en sais rien..."**

On essaya vainement de l'enlever, mais voyant l'ampleur de la tâche, Niall perdit patience et il réussit à arracher je ne sais comment mon déguisement. Je me retrouvais en boxer devant lui, mon excitation largement visible.

Mais pourquoi il est encore habillé lui ?! Je lui retirais son haut pendant qu'il débouclait sa ceinture et faisait tomber son jeans.

C'est mieux comme ça.

Il me plaqua contre son corps et nous gémirent de concert en sentant nos deux érections rentrer en contact.

J'approchais sa tête pour un nouveau baiser torride. Sa langue visita de nouveau ma bouche, caressant mon palais, s'emmêlant avec mon muscle buccale, se frottant contre mes dents pendant que mes mains se perdaient sur son dos. Je suivais sa colonne vertébrale d'une main tandis que l'autre caressait ses omoplates.

Sa peau était vraiment douce. Il donna un coup de reins et nos deux virilités se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois. Un halètement m'échappa. Je rompis le baiser pour reprendre mon souffle et Niall se précipita sur mon cou. Son souffle chaud contre ma peau me fit frissonner et il ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Il laissa sa langue parcourir lentement mon cou et je laissais tomber ma tête en arrière sous la sensation. Un gémissement m'échappa lorsqu'il mordit ma peau avant d'atténuer la douleur en suçotant l'endroit. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas gémir à nouveau.

Le suçon terminé, j'attirais à nouveau sa tête vers moi pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser était plus doux, et plus tendre. Ses mains parcouraient mon torse avec... Amour ?

Hum... Je me poserais des questions plus tard. Il pinça un de mes tétons et mon dos s'arqua, faisant se rencontrer nos deux érections.

Je me décollais de lui et lui pris la main pour le conduire sur le lit. Avant que l'on s'allonge, je lui retirais son boxer et il fit de même pour le mien. Je m'allongeais et il se plaça sur moi. Torse contre torse, membre contre membre, nous avons violement frissonné.

Sa bouche vint frôler mes lèvres sans vraiment les toucher. Il descendit progressivement suivant un chemin que lui seul connaissait. Il plongea dans mon cou où il passa rapidement sa langue, ce qui me laissa échapper un halètement. Il arriva à mon téton sur lequel il fit tourner sa langue, et sans prévenir, il le mordilla. La sensation me fit donner un coup de reins en avant, nous laissant échapper un long gémissement.

Ma respiration se fit plus rapide qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

"**Tu devrais te calmer, bébé. Tu vas faire de hyperventilation. **

**- Tu n'as qu'à pas m'exciter comme ça. **"

Il ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. Sa bouche s'arrêta et il haussa un sourcil, redressé sur les coudes, je pouvais voir son visage rougit par le désir, ses pupilles étaient dilatées et il était diablement enivrant.

Il replongea sur mon ventre et y déposa une multitude de baisers papillons. Il arriva à mon érection.

En fait si, il se rendait compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi.

Il regarda ma verge avec un air affamé.

Il n'allait pas faire ça ? Quand même pas...

Le bout de sa langue vint titiller l'extrémité rougit de mon gland. Ah bah si. Un sursaut de plaisir et de désir me fit bouger les hanches, qu'il bloqua avec un bras.

"**Bouge pas, bébé."**

Dieu ! Pourquoi il avait cette voix si rauque et si sexy... Je ne pourrais jamais tenir la fin des préliminaires à ce rythme là.

Sa langue parcourra le long de ma verge, m'arrachant un long gémissement. Il enroula sa langue autour de mon membre et j'essayais en vain de bouger les hanches pour en avoir plus.

Il finit par me prendre complètement en bouge.

"**Han... Mon dieu..."**

Des long gémissements m'échappaient alors qu'il me faisait la fellation la plus magique que je n'ai jamais eu. Ses joues étaient creusées pour me donner encore plus de plaisir alors que sa langue continuait de s'enrouler autour de ma verge. Ses dents me touchaient quelques fois et la sensation de dur son mon membre maintenant douloureux m'arrachait des halètement qui contenaient pour la plupart, le prénom de Niall.

Mon sexe se gonflait de plus en plus et avant même que j'eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander à Niall d'arrêter de me faire tant de bien, il comprit et retira mon érection de sa bouche.

La sensation de froid s'enroula autour de mon membre et Niall remonta plus haut pour venir m'embrasser.

"**Prends moi..." **me chuchota-t-il imperceptiblement.

Je ne l'aurais pas entendu s'il ne l'avait pas dit collé à mes lèvres. Je sourit dans le baiser que nous venions d'entamer.

Je dirigeais lentement ma main droite vers son intimité, massant ses fesses rebondies au passage alors que je lui présentais trois doigts.

Connaissant la démarche à suivre, il happa mes doigts entre ses lèvres et les enduit de salive.

J'étais concentré sur mon autre main. Celle qui massait l'anneau de chair de Niall et qui le faisait gémir de plaisir.

Lorsqu'il jugea mes doigts suffisamment lubrifiés, il me les rendit et relaissa sa tête tomber sur les oreillers.

Je plaçais ses jambes sur mes épaules et de mon index, je commençais à le pénétrer doucement, phalange après phalange. J'attendis qu'il se soit un peu habitué à la présence de cet unique doigt pour le faire bouger un peu. Lorsqu'il s'empala volontairement sur ce doigt, je fis pénétrer un deuxième dans son entre chaude. Il grogna devant l'intrusion, mais un doigt passé sur le bout rougit de son gland, suffit à lui faire oublier toute douleur. Je fis alors entrer mon dernier doigt. Il se contracta sous l'intrusion, mais je le laissais s'habituer. Je me mis à faire des vas et viens tout en faisant un mouvement de ciseaux. Quand ses gémissements de douleurs se transformèrent en gémissements de plaisir, je retirais mes doigts.

**"Dépêche-toi...**Me souffla-t-il

- **Tout ce que tu veux, bébé."**

Je plaçais mon érection devant son intimité et le plus doucement possible, je pénétrais en lui. Son visage dessin une expression de douleur, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Je savais que ça passerais, alors je pénétrais toujours plus profondément. Je ne m'arrêtais que lorsque mes bourses touchèrent sa peau.

Je le laissais reprendre sa respiration, et essayais de contrôler mon érection. Il était étroit et chaud... C'était purement délectable.

J'attendis qu'il bouge les hanches de lui même avant d'entamer le moindre mouvement.

Je me retirais pour rentrer en lui avec plus de force et plus profondément. Je changeais de direction à chacune de mes entrées. Je cherchais le point. Ce point qui le ferrait crier plus fort à chaque fois.

Je finis par le trouver. Je butais dessus et Niall se cambra sous moi. Je réitéra le mouvement un cri s'arracha de sa gorge. Dès lors, je ne cessais de buter, toujours plus fort sur cette boule de nerf. Toujours plus profondément, toujours plus loin en lui. Doucement, mais surement, nous atteignons l'apogée de l'orgasme le plus foudroyant que nous avions jamais connu.

Coup de butoir après coup de butoir, j'envoyais Niall toucher les étoiles.

Puis le moment de trop, mon blond se cambra comme il l'avait jamais fait, l'étau de chair se resserra autour de ma verge douloureuse. Et alors que je me vidais en lui, il se libéra entre nos deux corps.

Je me retirais et me laissais tomber à ses côtés.

"**Mon dieu... C'était...**

**- Parfait." **Termina Niall pour moi.

Je l'embrassais doucement. Je pris un oreiller derrière moi que je plaçais comme je le voulais dessous ma tête. Une fois bien installé, je rabattis la couverture sur nous et Niall vint se blottir contre moi. Je plongeais dans le monde des songes, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin à cause d'un rayon de soleil mal placé. Je cherchais du regard mon portable, mais je ne trouvais que celui de Niall. Je l'attrapais en utilisant une technique apprise après avoir vécu pendant quelques temps avec mon ex.

Je regardais l'heure.

9h59

Oh ça va, j'ai le temps.

59...

J'suis en retard !

Je sortis du lit, en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller Niall. Je m'habillais en quatrième vitesse. Un bout de papier, vite ! Là ! Je trouvais aussi un crayon et d'une écriture pressée, j'écrivis :

"Niall, désolé de te laisser comme ça. J'avais oublié que je bossais ce matin. J'ai adoré cette nuit. Envoie moi un SMS et on ira boire un café.

Xx

Harry la Carotte.

PS : Mon numéro : XX XX XX XX XX"

Je plaçais le papier à côté de son portable, sur la table de nuit.

Un dernier regard sur sa tête d'ange endormis et je quittais la chambre sur un espoir.


End file.
